


Warmth

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, cold-blooded Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Deceit wakes up freezing and Remus gives him warm cuddles.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Warmth

When Deceit woke up in the morning he was practically frozen. Being cold-blooded the deceitful side could not make his own heat, this was not normally a problem because he had a heat lamp in his room, but the dishonest side fell asleep in the living room and the darker side of Thomas’s mind was rather chilly. The reason Deceit was on couch was because he had watched a documentary and he had fallen asleep. 

The deceitful side was too cold to even attempt to make it his room, so he lay shivering on the couch trying to pull a blanket down over his feet even though he knew it was technically pointless. Deceit let out a groan as looked up at a clock that read 5:07 am. Knowing that it was only 5:07 the snake like side didn’t get his hopes up that someone would come. But as he was thinking that he heard a clanging from the kitchen and figured it must be Remus because he is the only side that would wake up early and cause so much racket. A few minutes later the creative came into the living with a plate of bleach covered Eggo waffles. “What you doing out here, Dee Dee?” Are you trying to get hypothermia?” the chaotic side asked through a mouthful of waffle. 

“I didn’t fall asleep by accident and I am not too cold to move.” the deceitful side said to the creative side.

“Well then I know exactly what you need cuddles!!” Remus shouted dropping his plate on the floor and jumping onto the couch so he could envelope Deceit in a warm hug. The deceitful side gasped a little at the sudden heat radiating off Remus. The deceitful side was not unfamiliar with the creative sides affection, but right now Deceit really appreciated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
